Jump City Orphanage
by StoryTeller8156
Summary: Raven Roth´s guardian has just died, and is taken to an orphanage where she meets other teen orphans.raebb
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

* * *

It was finally the end of the school year and summer vacation had already started and most kids were sleeping in and enjoying the warm summer days.

In the run down part of Gotham City a black raven could be seen flying through the window of an old shabby apartment building.

The raven flew into a dark room, small and plain, the only items that were small drawer with a mirror on top of it, bookshelves and a small bed. It gracefully made it's way to the bed where there was a sleeping figure. It hopped to the top of her head before it started to softly peck her cheeks and ears. The raven started to peck harder before the sleeping figure started to stir. "Not now Spero it's to early," she said as she rolled over. The raven made its way to her face again and started to peck some more. She grunted to herself as she got up from her bed and went toward her drawer.

As she took out her clothes she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was just like any fifteen-year-old teenage girl, except for her short purple hair and her pale skin, which were the reasons she received looks from everyone and her lack of friends. Her cold personality also made it a lot harder to find friends. And being named after the dark bird, Raven also attracted more attention. Okay, so she wasn't your typical teenager.

She changed into a pair of black jeans with chains hanging down from them and a black hooded sweater and quickly brushed her hair. The raven flew toward her and landed gracefully on her hand. As she was petting the raven's head it bit her index finger causing a cut, nothing serious but it still hurt. "What's wrong with you today?" she asked as she exited her room and went towards the kitchen.

The apartment she lived in was not the biggest or the most elegant but it was home. Two rooms, a bathroom, and a small kitchen were all that it consisted off. In the kitchen there was a table that seated two people. On one of the chairs was an elderly woman slowly sipping her tea, you could tell just by looking at her that she was very old and fragile. And her eyes were filled with wisdom. This was Azar, Raven's guardian.

Raven reached the table and sat on the chair. They were seated in silence until Azar finally spoke up. "Raven I need you to go to the store, to buy shampoo, tissues, and some tea," she said as she made her way to the sink and put the mug down. "You will need them later." She went to the cupboard and took out a small jar filled with dollar bills. She got out a twenty-dollar bill and gave it to Raven, "That should be enough," Raven accepted the money and nodded and made the short distance to the door. "Oh and Raven," she turned around to see Azar sitting at the table again, "be careful." The way she said it made Raven nervous, never had she heard that fear in Azar. "I will, don't worry," she said reassuringly before opening the door, "I'll be back soon," she said before heading out the hall and closing the door. Leaving Azar alone inside fidgeting with a napkin on the table.

Raven made her way to the end of the hall where the stairs were located. She went down the four flights of stairs and went outside. As she went outside there was a man in a dark jacket and a hat covering his hair and most of his face went inside the building. Although his face was covered she could make out a scar along the side of his. She had never seen him before, but since she hardly knew any of her neighbors thought nothing of it.

* * *

Forty-five minutes had passed and she slowly walked back home with a plastic bag in one hand. Since the store was only a couple of blocks down there was no need to take a car or bus.

As she walked she kicked a crushed aluminum can. That was something very common on this side of Gotham, trash. Trash on the streets, people being killed and mugged at least once a week. It was something you got used to living in Gotham.

She kept walking until she was a block away and the old shabby apartment building was in view. Parked outside of the building there were police cars and an ambulance was beginning to drive away. She hastened her pace and made her way to the apartment building. She quickly started climbing some of the stairs and reached her apartment. She quickly dropped the plastic bag on the floor at what she saw.

Inside the apartment almost everything was covered in blood, there was blood on the floor, the table, the walls, everywhere.

One of the policemen in the room saw Raven's enter the room and quickly approached her.

"What happened?" she asked urgently as he approached her, she had a pretty good idea of what happened she was just afraid to accept the truth.

"Someone broke in, we are not sure who, but they killed your guardian. I am sorry for your loss." As he said these words she closed her eyes as she felt the tears forming around her eyes and fall slowly. "By the looks of it he didn't want any money since nothing looks like it's missing. She had these when we found her we thought you might want them" he gently dropped two golden rings, they looked similar to wedding bands, and both of them had an inscription on them in a different language. She never knew what they meant, but the words always brought comfort to her, _Azerath Metrion Zinthos. _She held them, looking at them before slipping them on both her index fingers.

"Do you have any relatives?" another man in a suit and a briefcase asked breaking her out of her trance, she looked at him before slowly shaking her head. "I am going to have to take you to the orphanage since you have no one to take you," he stated simply with no emotion in his voice. She started to walk down the hall towards her room before he heard him shout, "Hurry it up too."

She quickly packed her few possessions and let Spero fly out the window knowing he would be able to fly to her new home.

She quietly walked out of the apartment and picked up the plastic bag that she had dropped. _She's right I am going to need them. _They went outside and she got in a black car. He started the engine and started driving, as the car kept going further and further she watched her home disappear from sight.

* * *

Is this version better? Please feel free to send suggestions, if not I will suffer from severe writer's block. Please Review, they make me type faster! ; ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the entire car ride Raven watched as it got darker and she got farther away from Gotham City arrived into a different city, Jump City.

Shortly after arriving in Jump City the car came to a stop. She looked through the window of the car and saw a red brick apartment. It had two floors and had the width of two houses. There were a couple of stairs leading to two doors, one was glass and the other was wooden. On top of the door there was a sign reading JumpCity Orphanage for Adolescents. In the back yard a tall tree could be seen and a black metal fence surrounded the whole area.

The man turned around and made eye contact with her, "This is where you'll be living now," he reached over and gave her a white envelope, "give this to the caretaker, she'll help you settle in. She grabbed the letter opened the car door and got her luggage up. She made her way up the stairs and rung the doorbell as the black car departed.

An elderly woman who gave her a very stern look opened the door. She had on a very serious face and had cold gray eyes. Before she could even say anything the old woman snatched the letter away, opened it and read it over. After reading it she looked at Raven once more, and extended her arm, allowing her to come in.

The room was nothing special, wooden floors, and white walls, and a small desk. Behind the desk there was a wooden door. "You will be living here now at the orphanage, until you turn eighteen or you get adopted, which I doubt will happen," she said straight out as she went to the desk and placed the papers from the letter in drawer and locking it. "you will be on your best behavior while you are here and will report to me as ma'am or Ms. Hive. Is that clear." She went back to Raven and gave her a cold hard look. Raven looked away, not really trusting the old woman and not really wanting to talk to anyone. The woman grabbed Raven's chin and forced her to look at her, "I asked you a question and you will answer me." She said annoyed and angry. Raven forced herself to answer back, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now I'll introduce you to the others and get you settled in." she went to the door behind the desk and rang a doorbell. You could hear the bell rang behind the door and the sound of feet shuffling.

All of a sudden a group of teenagers came barging out of the door before lining up. "This is our newest member, Raven Roth." They all stared at her and she just stared back giving them a cold glare.

"Well…I'm Richard" said a boy with spiky black hair trying to break the uncomfortable silence. He had blue jeans and wore a red shirt. Black glasses covered his eyes but you could see a slight glimpse of blue eyes.

"I am Kori, pleased to meet you new friend" said a tall red head with bright green eyes giving Raven a strong hug which was suffocating Raven.

"Uh…Kori I think you should let go now," said a blonde with blue eyes, "the names Terra." she said giving a quick hand wave.

Next was a tall African American boy with a gray sweatshirt and gray eyes to match, "Victor or Vic."

"Or Sparky if you want to get on his nerves," said an African American girl with two buns holding her hair up, her attire was yellow and black. "Karen, but please call me Bee," she said as Vic gave her a glare.

"Roy." Said another boy suavely, he had short reddish hair he gave a Raven a cocky grin and a wink.

"Can't you go five minutes without flirting?" Asked a girl with bright pink ponytails "I mean she just got here, control yourself for Christ's sake. Jinx." She said still glaring at Roy.

"Wally" said a boy with hair a darker shade of red, as he watched in amusement at the quarrel between Roy and Jinx.

"Gar;" said the last boy, he had brown hair with the tips green and had on clothes which also consisted of green.

"Now that you are all acquainted, Kori please take her luggage to your room, she will be sharing with you now. Gar, Jinx can you please give her a quick tour, as for the rest of you, you are free to go." Said Ms. Hive before returning to her desk.

Richard helped Kori with Raven's small luggage as Gar and Jinx approached her.

"Right this way" said Gar as he lead her to the door behind the desk, everyone else was alos making their way to the door.

The first room in the house was a living room, it had one large sofa and pillows. There was a large screen TV and shelves filled with movies and video games. "Well this is the living room, we usually hang around here watching movies and playing video games." said Gar. "When he means _we_, he means all the guys wasting their time in front of the TV." Jinx clarified. "It is not a waste of time!" Gar protested. "Yeah, whatever, on with the tour." Said Jinx as she led her to the kitchen.

The kitchen was huge, there was huge silver refrigerator in the corner, the walls were blue and covered with white many cabinets, and there was also a very large table in the middle. "This is the kitchen, with a wide variety food, just beware of the blue food, Kori's cooking, and Gar's Tofu." Said Jinx calmly. "Hey, I'll have you now that Tofu is good and healthy and," he was cut off by Jinx, "I am not going to argue with you, on with the tour." She said in a demanding voice. He grumbled as they approached a staircase and slowly started ascending them.

Upstairs there was a long hall with many doors. Each one of them having names on them, Vic and Gar and Richard, Wally and Roy, Jinx and Bee, and Terra, and the last room which just had one name, Kori. There was one door with nothing on it, they lead her there and Gar opened the door to it, "This is the bathroom. Uhh…yeah." he said not finding anything interesting to talk about it. The bathroom was huge, it had a row of sinks and a large mirror above it. There were tow smaller rooms, which she guessed contained toilets. There was also four smaller booths with thick curtains covering each one up. These were the shower areas.

They closed the bathroom door and walked down the hall to Kori's room. "Well this is your room now, we'll show you the rest of the house tomorrow." Said Jinx as they started to head down the hall and into their rooms. "Oh yeah, just thought you should know that the doors don't lock." She added as she entered her room.

Raven let out a sigh as she entered her room, the first thing she saw was the whole room was covered in pink, She was horrified at Kori's choice of color, it was definitely going to gloom up a bit after she was done with it. The room had two twin sized beds each leaning against different sides of the room, In between the beds was a small drawer and a small window in between the two beds. In the corner was a small closet. Raven went to her bed were her luggage lay and started to unpack her stuff.

She was done putting her clothes when Kori came in. "Hello, friend would you like to engage in the movie night with us?" she said as she gave a huge grin. "No, I really want to finish packing." She lied, but she really didn't want to do anything fun, she needed to think. "Very well, I hope you have sweet dreams," Kori said before leaving the room. Raven walked to the window and opened it letting in a warm summer breeze in, she let out a long, loud whistle, and within a matter of minutes Spero came flying through the window and made its way to her hand. "Well this is our new home now Spero." She softly whispered as she let him stand on the window ledge.

She quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants and loose black shirt. She lied down her bed and opened the drawer were she had put the items from the store.She took out the box of tissue paper before crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Raven awoke the nexit morning to yelling and clattering from downstairs. She looked across the room and saw Kori's bed empty and made. She went over to the closet and withdrew her clothes for the day. She quietly opened the door and made sure no one was in the hall before quietly heading to the bathroom. She was grateful that no one was in the bathroom either and took a quick shower.

After she was done with her shower she went back to her room and closed the door. She really hated that the doors did not have locks on them so she locked it the only way she knew how. She moved her small twin bed, which was not that hard since the ends had wheels on them, and used it to block the door. It may not have been the best way to lock the door but it would keep the others from bothering her so it was good enough for her. She sat on her bed with her back leaning against the wall, brought her knee to her chest and started to think.

* * *

Downstairs…

Everyone one was downstairs eating breakfast. The table was filled with a variety of foods. There were food items from cereal to bacon to orange juice to soymilk. Everyone was sitting around the large table reaching out for the things they wanted to eat and talking among themselves. That is until Gar decided to speak out. "Hey where's the new girl?" Everyone fell silent and looked around.

"She's probably still upstairs I'm sure she'll come down later." Assured Vic.

* * *

A few hours later…

It was about six o'clock and everyone was in the living room, the boys were playing video games while the girls watched them play and talked among themselves.

"The new girl hadn't come out all day shouldn't we start worrying?" asked Gar as he viciously pressing the buttons of the controller.

"I believe Gar is correct, perhaps we could ask her to join us in the 'girl talk'." said Kori as she headed upstairs. "Here, I'll come with." Terra said as she caught up with her.

* * *

Moments later…

"So how'd it go?" asked Vic as Kori and Terra returned.

"Not very good I'm afraid," said Kori as she took a seat on the couch.

"What happened?" asked Vic as he paused the video game.

"Well, we knocked once," started Kori.

"She didn't answer." Continued Terra.

"Then we tried a second time,"

"And she still didn't answer,"

"So we decide to try again,"

"And she still doesn't answer."

"So we decide to try once more but then she tells us, um…I think you should say it Terra."

"She says that if we bang on the door one more time she'll bang our heads together and see how we like it." Finished Terra.

"Well she seems friendly." says Wally as he eats potato chips.

"Yeah, a ball of sunshine if you ask me," says Vic.

"Well you can't blame her we were all pretty ticked when we arrived here," said Richard as everyone nodded in agreement.

As Vic gets off the couch he asks Gar, "Why don't we try to get her out." So he and Gar head up the stairs. Soon Roy follows them up the stairs, "No one can resist me," he says as he fixes his hair. At this both Vic and Gar start snickering.

* * *

Moments Later…

"Did you guys have better luck?" asks Richard as he sees the guys approaching.

"Nope," Vic takes a seat "we asked her if she wanted to play stankball or if she wanted to referee. She said no and then called us immature pinheads."

"Yeah and to make it worse Roy tells her that if she were to come out she would get the chance of a lifetime…getting a date with him." As Gar said this the whole room broke out in laughter. "And then she calls him a man whore" Gar finished as everyone laughed even harder as Roy tried to ignore them.

"Please what is this 'man whore' of which you speak of?" asked a confused Kori.

"I'll explain it later" assures Richard.

"Just one question." Starts Bee, "If we don't even play stankball with you what would make you think that she'd want too?"

"I don't know I just thought it might get her out." Says and irritated Vic.

"Well, if she said no to girl talks and stankball maybe she'll accept a bribe for food," said Jinx as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

Moments later…

"So did you have any luck?" asks Wally as he continues to eat chips.

"Nope, apparently she's not hungry, which I highly doubt since she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday." Said Jinx.

"Well," says Vic with an evil smile on his face, "if she won't come out we'll just have to go in." He went to the kitchen while the others followed, he opened a door, which led to the back yard.

The back yard was fairly large. In the corner was a large oak tree, under the tree was a doghouse reading Soto as a green mutt slept in it.

Vic went to the garage and took out a long ladder, long enough to reach the second floor window and set it up.

"Okay so wants to go up there?" asked Vic excitedly. Everyone stayed silent until all eyes stopped on Gar.

"What! Why me?" Gar yelled.

"Well let's see, you were the first one who decided to get her out." Started Vic.

"She doesn't want any girl talks so that leaves us out" continued Terra.

"I doubt she wants to see me," continues Roy.

"I gotta finish these chips," says Wally lamely looking for an excuse not to go.

"It be way funnier seeing you go." Finished Richard with a smirk.

"So good luck." Vic says as he pushes Gar towards the ladder.

"I hate you guys so much right now," he says as he starts climbing the ladder. When he gets to the second floor window of Raven's room he came face to face with Spero. "Uh...nice birdie." He stammers before Spero starts clawing at his face and hands. "Ow...Ow...a little help here please," he cries as Spero continues to claw at him while Raven just looks in amusement.

She lets out a soft whistle and automatically Spero comes flying towards her hand.

"Hey," he says gaining back his composure "can I come in?"

"No, now go away." She says while petting Spero.

He came in anyway knowing he would get in a lot of trouble.

"Look, we probably started off on the wrong foot, you know with us bothering you and all, so lets start over, hi I'm Gar." He said as he outstretched his hand.

She just stared at it as if it was some foreign object.

"Here it looks like your new at this meeting part, so let me help you," he said as he approached her and took her hand in his own and started to shake it slowly. "and now you say your name."

She rolled her eyes at his childishness, "Raven."

"See now that wasn't so bad" he said as he let go of her hand and gave a goofy grin.

She just kept on glaring at him.

"So…" he started "will you tell me why you locked yourself up?"

She took a deep sigh knowing he wouldn't leave till she told him, "I just really need to think."

"You want to talk about it" he asked as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

She shook her head.

"Ya know it helps when you talk about it," he said as he sat near the edge of her bed.

"I know…but if you want to help me you'll leave me alone at least until tomorrow."

"Okay, but promise tomorrow you'll actually come out of your room tomorrow."

Silence.

"I'm not leaving until you promise."

"Fine I promise." She said in an annoyed voice.

"Good well…goodnight" he said as he started to climb down the stairs.

_Maybe it won't be so bad here. _

"Ouch" she heard Gar cry and hurried to the window to see him lying on his back.

"I'm okay," he said as he got up and hurried inside trying to hide his blushing.

"He's a weird one isn't he?" she whispered to Spero.

* * *

Yay I updated! Reviews please! Suggestions always available. Till next me. 


End file.
